memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) (alternate)
| status = Cadet training (2293), Reactive into service (2293) | yard = | laid = 2285 | launched = 2286 | comm = 2286 | decomm = | length = 300 meters | beam = | draft = | decks = 23 | prop = | speed = Warp factor 8 (max. cruise speed) Warp factor 9 (emergency speed) | crew = 500 | armament = 18 Phaser emitters, 2 Photon Torpedo Launchers | defenses = Deflector Shields and defense fields | shuttle = | image2 = | image3 = | image4 = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise-A or NCC-1701-Alpha, was a Federation starship in service to Starfleet during the late 23rd century, and the hero ship in Star Trek. Overview and specifications Nominally, ships of this class were heavy cruisers, but in particular, this vessel was outfitted as a tactical command cruiser. The second Federation starship to bear the name, the Enterprise-A was christened shortly after the destruction of her predecessor, the USS Enterprise, in 2285. Captain James T. Kirk and his senior staff were reassigned to the Enterprise-A after they relinquished command of the captured HMS Bounty in San Francisco in 2286. Captain Kirk commanded the Enterprise-A for eight years, and the ship's final cruise was highlighted by the protection of the Khitomer Conference as the Khitomer Accords were drafted. (Decipher RPG module: Starships; ST video game: Starfleet Command) Despite the USS Excelsior being more advanced and already in service, the Enterprise was designated as the Federation flagship, as such when she would be assigned to escort Klingon chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks, when the chancellor was assassinated. (TOS movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Construction history When construction began on the Enterprise-A in the early 2280s, the ship was named the USS Ti-Ho and assigned the registry number, NCC-1798. Though resembling a Constitution-class rebuild, Ti-Ho was built new from the keel up. The Ti-Ho was to serve as a test-bed for transwarp drive which was also being tested on the USS Excelsior. Construction of the Ti-Ho was largely completed by 2285, but shortly afterwards transwarp drive was proved a failure and Starfleet Command decided to equip the Ti-Ho with conventional warp drive. (ST reference: Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise) A few weeks later, the USS Enterprise was destroyed in orbit of the Genesis Planet, and in the early months of 2286, Admiral James T. Kirk and the former crew of the Enterprise prevented the destruction of Earth by the Cetacean Probe. In honor of their achievements, Federation President Hiram Roth ordered that the Ti-Ho be renamed Enterprise and assigned the registry NCC-1701-A; the official commissioning occurred in that same year at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Shortly afterward, command of the Enterprise was assigned to newly-demoted Captain James T. Kirk. (TOS movie, novelization & comic adaptation: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home; ST website: Startrek.com) War record Battle of Sector 879 Invasion of Tau Ceti Destruction of Starbase 14 Destruction of Salem One Battle of Sector 878 Battle of Andoria Massacre on Outpost 3 The destruction of the cargo vessel Kingston Horizon mission Battle of Cheron Personnel Senior staff *Commanding officer: **Captain James T. Kirk (2286-2293) *Captain Roy Dunsel (2293) **Captain Sarah Mitchell (2293-present) *First officer: **Commander Spock (2286-2293) **Commander Sarah Mitchell (2293) **Commander Kelly Martin (2293-present) *Chief science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Julia Mitchell (2293-present) *Strategic operations officer: **Lieutenant Commander Julia Mitchell (2293) **Colonel Mason Peterson (2293-present) *Chief medical officer: **Doctor Commander Leonard McCoy (2286-2293) **Doctor Lieutenant Ashley Peterson (2293-present) *Helm officer: **Commander Hikaru Sulu (2286-2290) **Ensign Jason Tyson (2293-present) *Chief engineer: **Captain Montgomery Scott (2286-2293) **Lieutenant Commander Paul Elberg (2293-present) *Security chief/tactical officer: **Commander Pavel Chekov (2286-2293) **Lieutenant Ethan Rubin (2293-present) *Communications officer: **Commander Nyota Uhura (2286-2293) **Lieutenant Commander Tina Hendricks (2293-present) Deck plans Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships